


Mirror

by Anxiety_Elemental



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Let Reyes Say Fuck, Post-Retribution, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Elemental/pseuds/Anxiety_Elemental
Summary: “So I hear about this whole thing like this,” Gabriel says, leaning forward on the couch, “I’ve already been chewed up by everyone up and down for doing my damn job, and then Morrison walks right into my office tells me that not only is he suspending my whole division, me and my top people have to go see a fucking shrink."Or: Blackwatch goes to therapy





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> My only qualification for writing this are my own experiences in therapy which are absolutely no way analogous to what’s going on here. But ignorance has never stopped anybody from doing something stupid so here we go!

 

_Gabriel Reyes, session 1_

 

“So I hear about this whole thing like this,” Gabriel says, leaning forward on the couch, “I’ve already been chewed up by everyone up and down for doing my damn job, and then Morrison walks right into my office tells me that not only is he suspending my whole division, me and my top people have to go see a fucking shrink. It’s not like we killed civilians! They were all Talon! You know, members of the terrorist group that took down an entire Overwatch facility! Taking them out was doing the world a favor, and we’re treated like psychopaths!”

 

“You don’t understand his decision?”

 

“No!” Gabriel shouts, throwing his arms in the air, “Blackwatch does Overwatch’s dirty work, that’s the whole point! It’s not going to look good on camera - ” Gabriel stops suddenly, and narrows his eyes. “Do you even have clearance to hear about any of this shit?”

 

“I have been briefed on the general operations of Blackwatch and on the details of your last mission so that I can discuss these things honestly with you. And just as with anything else we discuss in here, everything you tell me is confidential.”

 

“I’m not sure we’re talking about the same level of confidential.”

 

“I have similar clearance when I work with Overwatch operatives. If you are still concerned you don’t have to discuss anything you’re not comfortable sharing.”

 

“I don’t need you to coddle me.”

 

“What about that feels like coddling to you?”

 

Gabriel groans, “How long is this supposed to last again?”

 

“Eight one-hour sessions once a week for eight weeks for you and the three others who were with you for the Venice mission. After that I have to submit my evaluation of you and your subordinates to Strike-Commander Morrison.”

 

Gabriel runs a hand over his face and sighs, deep and pained, “Eight of these things. God.”

 

\---

 

_Moira O’Deorain, session 1_

 

“I’m used to people doubting me,” Moira says, looking down at her nails, “Questioning my methods, being suspicious of my intent,” she flexes her fingers and still does not look up, “This is a new low.”

 

“Do you feel seeing me is an insult?”

 

“Why else would they send me to see someone like _you_?” she snaps, looking up now to glower, “I was unpopular in Overwatch, it makes sense that they would use a scandal like Venice to scrutinize me.”

 

“Why do you think your coworkers in Overwatch dislike you?”

 

“Because they’re afraid of me,” Moira says, with absolute confidence, “They’re cowards. They were afraid of my work and shut me down, now that I’m in Blackwatch where people aren’t afraid of progress this is the only way they can drag me down.”

 

“You think that’s what they’re trying to do, drag you down?”

 

Moira gives a withering stare, “What else would it be?”

 

\---

 

_Jesse McCree, session 1_

 

“I do have to ask that you don’t smoke in here.”

 

Jesse scowls, but puts the unlit cigar back in his pocket. He crosses his arms and sinks further into the couch.

 

“You seem unhappy to be here.”

 

“No shit,” Jesse grumbles.

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“Don’t like doctors in general, don’t like getting prodded and poked. And don’t especially trust shrinks in particular, is all.”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“Don’t want someone talking like they know me better than I do.”

 

“I don’t want you to worry about that here. If you ever feel like I’ve overstepped my bounds please tell me, this isn’t about making you uncomfortable.”

 

“Oh, well,” Jesse’s expression doesn’t change, he doesn’t seem reassured. “Much appreciated.”

 

\---

 

_Genji Shimada, session 1_

 

Genji says nothing.

 

Genji continues to say nothing.

 

“You don’t have to say anything you don’t want to. I am not here to force you to speak, and I will never ask you to share something if you are not ready to. If these were my usual sessions I would be happy to wait until you were ready, if ever, but I do have to remind you that I am here to evaluate your mental fitness to determine of you can be deployed again. I can’t pass you if you won’t talk to me.”

 

Genji looks away and still says nothing.

 

\---

 

_Gabriel Reyes, session 2_

 

“Please tell me about the mission in Venice.”

 

Gabriel mutters something under his breath, then speaks up, “The mission was to get in, grab the target, and go. Mission changed, target died, and we had to make a quick escape. That’s all there is to it, I’ve already explained this to _everyone else_ , and if you really have been briefed at all you should know all this too!”

 

“I’ve heard the mission details, I wanted to hear your take on those events.”

 

“What does it matter?”

 

“I’ve heard what happened, I’m curious why.”

 

“No,” Gabriel crosses his arms and leans back, “No I’m done explaining myself. I did what I needed to and I’m finished trying to explain that.”

 

\---

 

_Moira O’Deorain, session 2_

 

“Please tell me about the mission in Venice.”

 

Moira sighs, “Well it wasn’t a complete disaster, no matter what Overwatch says. We all made it out alive and Commander Reyes believes he made the right call.”

 

“Do you agree with him?”

 

“Certainly,” Moira nods, “Antonio presented a known danger to this organization, and killing him outright is the more straightforward approach.”

 

“Do you think that should have been the mission objective from the start, rather then apprehending the target?”

 

Moira’s look is one of unmasked suspicion, “I know what you want me to say, but my convictions are stronger then that. I believe in pursuing the most efficient methodology, what will achieve success in the best manner possible. I will not bend because some cowards in Overwatch get squeamish when someone does what needs to be done.”

 

“I am not here to cast judgment, only to understand your thought process.”

 

“Liar,” Moira sneers.

 

\---

 

_Jesse McCree, session 2_

 

“Please tell me about the mission in Venice.”

 

“Where to even start.” Jesse says, “Well, everything was going smoothly right up until we cornered our target. Then Antonio pissed off Reyes so he shoots Antonio out a window, making a bunch of noise like we’re rookies. Then the whole city fills with angry Talon soldiers and we almost end up full of bullets.”

 

“It’s your commander’s unprofessionalism that bothers you most?”

 

Jesse huffs, “Being unprofessional is the least of what went wrong.”

 

“Then what was the most that went wrong?”

 

“Well, shooting a man dead when we were supposed to arrest him was a bad start. Here I thought we were better then that - ” Jesse stops speaking, and hunches over, “Actually, change my mind, I don’t wanna talk about this.”

 

“That’s okay. We don’t have to.”

 

\---

 

_Genji Shimada, session 2_

 

“Would you be willing to talk about the mission in Venice?”

 

“It was a mess,” Genji says, “We dealt with it.”

 

“What else?”

 

“There is nothing else to say about it.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.”

 

\---

 

_Gabriel Reyes, session 3_

 

“What was your life like before Blackwatch?”

 

“Before Overwatch, you mean,” Gabriel says, “I was the commander of Overwatch before it was really Overwatch, remember? Back when we were just fighting omnics and not worrying about politics and shit.”

 

“Wherever you consider the start of your career with the organization then.”

 

“Was in the SEP before that, and before that I was a shitty teenager. That’s it really, unless you want me to go back to kindergarten.”

 

“So Overwatch in one form or another has been your whole career?”

 

“Pretty much, yeah.”

 

“How do you feel about that?”

 

Gabriel puts a hand over his heart in mock surprise, “Look at that, I was wondering when you were finally going to start asking about feelings.”

 

“Is that strange to you?”

 

“Isn’t that what you people do? Talk about feelings? Talk about talking about feelings? I’m sitting on a couch, you’re in your chair, and for fuck’s sake you have a painting of a lake or something on the wall, this place looks exactly what I thought a shrink’s office would look like.”

 

“Does that bother you? Why?”

 

“Because unlike someone like you I’d rather spend time on things that matter.”

 

“You don’t think your feelings matter?”

 

“I’ve got better things to worry about.”

 

\---

 

_Moira O’Deorain, session 3_

 

“What was your life like before Overwatch?”

 

“I worked at a couple different labs after I finished my doctorate,” Moira begins, “Being invited to join Overwatch was a major achievement, it has more funding and more resources than any other place I’ve worked. It was quite an honor!”

 

“You sound very excited about joining Overwatch.”

 

“It was a unique opportunity!” Moira leans forward as she speaks, “People forget that Overwatch isn’t just a peacekeeping force, that they’re running multiple scientific programs across many disciplines! I was hired because they were looking to expand into genetics and they needed top researchers. Then I get here and they...” she trails off, her excitement withers, “Overwatch was a disappointment.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

\---

 

_Jesse McCree, session 3_

 

“What was your life like before Blackwatch?”

 

Jesse looks away. “Not exactly a happy story.”

 

“Sometimes it helps to talk about what pains us.”

 

Jesse shakes his head. “Nope, already buried all that, don’t see a point in digging it all up again.”

 

“Are you sure? You seem upset.”

 

Jesse glowers. “Look, I don’t wanna talk about it.”

 

“Then we won’t. I’m sorry for pushing you.”

 

\---

 

_Genji Shimada, session 3_

 

“What was your life like before Blackwatch?”

 

Genji stands, shuriken sliding into his hand. He holds up his fist, the metal stars gleaming. Suddenly he steps away and leaves the room, slamming the door behind him.

 

\---

 

_Gabriel Reyes, session 4_

 

“How do you feel about the people you work with?”

 

“They’re good people,” Gabriel says, with a small and barely suppressed smile, “Don’t let McCree’s cowboy thing fool you, he’s clever, and a good soldier. Moira knows how to keep people alive against pretty much anything. And Shimada is the most ruthless son of a bitch I’ve ever met, mostly I’m just glad he’s not trying to slice _me_ up.”

 

“And interesting group of people you have working for you.”

 

“We recruit from different places than Overwatch does. We have a different sort of people here.”

 

“Does that worry you at all?”

 

“I’d like to think I’m a good judge of character,” Gabriel says, “McCree for example, brought him in as part of a gang bust, thought he was worth more then a life sentence, recruited and trained him and he went and fucking bloomed. And he’s not the only one. I’m proud of Blackwatch. But don’t tell them that,” Gabriel adds quickly, “Don’t want them to think I’m going soft.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

\---

 

_Moira O’Deorain, session 4_

 

“How do you feel about the people you work with?”

 

Moira sighs, “Reyes is the only one worth speaking to. He’s the one who recruited me after Overwatch shut me down. He saw my worth and gave me another chance to complete my work. Can’t say I care for the rest. McCree is a fool, Shimada is a wreck, and the rest of Blackwatch is a similar assembly of... characters.”

 

“You do not think highly of them.”

 

Moira shrugs. “I know they feel similarly about me.”

 

“Why do you think that?”

 

“I know how they all talk about me behind my back, they think it was a mistake to bring me into Blackwatch, and that I am untrustworthy.”

 

“That must be frustrating, and very lonely for you.”

 

Moira waves a hand. “Well, you’re half right anyway.”

 

\---

 

_Jesse McCree, session 4_

 

“How do you feel about the people you work with?”

 

Jesse hums as he considers the question. “Well, Reyes gave me a chance to not spend the rest of my life in jail, so I owe him. Good boss too. Moira, I don’t especially trust, doctor who got thrown out of Overwatch for being too shady doesn’t sound like someone I’d want around. But Boss seemed to think she’s worth keeping so maybe there’s something I’m not getting. Genji,” Jesse pauses, “Don’t know about Genji. He’s hard to read, and it’s not just the mask neither.”

 

“That seems to bother you.”

 

“Guess he kind of reminds me a bit of when I first joined up?” Jesse shrugs, but his expression is pained, “I know he’s hurting, and I remember what it was like to get taken away from what you thought was family and to suddenly be thrown into a place that used to be all about taking you and everything you knew down ten minutes ago. Reyes was there for me was I joined up but Genji doesn’t have anyone... I want to help but don’t know how.”

 

“We could try brainstorming some ideas together, would that help?”

 

Jesse’s expression sours. “That sounds dumb.”

 

\---

 

_Genji Shimada, session 4_

 

“I want to apologize for our last session.”

 

Genji looks up and glares.

 

“You were angry with me for bringing up a painful topic. It’s okay if you are angry with me, I want you to be comfortable saying you are angry with me, instead of leaving. If there’s anything you don’t want to talk about, tell me and I won’t bring it up again. I want you to feel safe here.”

 

Genji makes a strange sound, not quite a laugh, harsh and sudden, and says nothing.

_  
_ “Would you like to tell me what you’re thinking about?”

 

“No.”

 

“Okay.”

 

\---

 

_Gabriel Reyes, session 5_

 

“What do you think about your future?”

 

Gabriel pauses, taps his fingers against his knee, “Just to make sure, you can’t tell anyone about what we talk about here, right?”

 

“Doctor/patient confidentiality, which I take very seriously. When I report to the Strike-Commander it’ll be in broad strokes, I won’t discuss details, and even those broad strokes will be only to Morrison.”

 

Gabriel leans back into the couch. “I’m getting old, know I’m getting old. The SEP shit did a lot but I know I’m not going to last forever. Not sure what I’ll do when I retire, don’t want to just sit on my porch and yell at teenagers or whatever it is old folks do. What do old folks do with their time?”

 

“I’m afraid I wouldn’t know. If you could do anything, what would you do with your retirement?”

 

“...Guess I haven’t actually thought about it that much.” he admits. Then he sits up a bit straighter, “There is one thing I know I want, I’d like to leave McCree in charge of Blackwatch. Needs a bit more time, give him a bit more leadership training, but I know he’ll do good. Don’t want him to know that just yet.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Don’t want people to think I’m going soft or playing favorites,” Gabriel pauses, considering his words, then waves a hand, “Which I guess I am, but if I’m going to pick someone to replace me it _should_ be my favorite agent.”

 

“You’ve mentioned not wanting your people to think you’re soft before, is that a fear of yours?”

 

“I’m running a military force not a daycare,” Gabriel scoffs, “You don’t last in a place like this if you’re soft.”

 

“So you think being perceived as soft will lose you the respect of your subordinates?”

 

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve heard you ask this whole time.”

 

\---

 

_Moira O’Deorain, session 5_

 

“What do you think about your future?”

 

“Ideally, I want to continue my research,” Moira says, “Receive appropriate recognition for my accomplishments, see the world change as a result.”

 

“You want to see your work appreciated?”

 

“As it deserves to be. I just wish,” Moira stops, gives a quick, questioning glance, but continues, “I want people to understand that I am trying to help. I won’t say that I’m trying to do good, tying morality to it would just narrow it down too far, but that what I do I do for all of humanity. It is not selfishness that drives me. My work, my experiments, they’re for the benefit of our species, not just my own interests.”

 

“I admire your passion for your work, and I do hope one day you can make the world a better place.”

 

Moira raises an eyebrow, but does not comment.

 

\---

 

_Jesse McCree, session 5_

 

“What do you think about your future?”

 

Jesse shrugs, “Probably more of the same.”

 

“Do you expect to spend the rest of your career in Blackwatch?”

 

“Rest of my life more like.”

 

“Does that mean you think you’ll die before you retire?”

 

“Seems pretty likely,” Jesse shrugs again, his tone remains casual, unbothered, “It’s a dangerous job, I’ve gotten shot plenty of times. Surprised I haven’t died yet, actually. A bullet will find its mark sooner or later.”

 

“I’m sad to hear that.”

 

Jesse frowns slightly,  “What makes you say that?”

 

“You seem like a bright young man, it makes me sad that you don’t think you’ll live a long time, that a violent death is inevitable for you.”

 

Jesse is quiet for a while, and when he does speak his voice is soft, “We’re all gonna die one day doc, not gonna fuss over when or how.”

 

\---

 

_Genji Shimada, session 5_

 

“Is there anything you’d like to talk about today?”

 

Genji hunches over, wary, “What do you mean by that? What do you want?”

 

“I wanted to invite you to talk about whatever is on your mind.”

 

Genji looks around, at the frames on the walls, the rug on the floor, the tiles in the ceiling.

 

“I do not like this room.”

 

“Is there something I could change that would make it better for you?”

 

“It is too small,” Genji says, looking at the door now.

 

“If we were to try meeting somewhere else, would you feel more comfortable?”

 

“I do not know.”

 

“Is there somewhere else you have in mind?”

 

“No.”

 

“Well... I’ll see what I can do.”

 

\---

 

_Gabriel Reyes, session 6_

 

“How’ve you been doing since Blackwatch was suspended?”

 

“Spending all my time shutting down Blackwatch,” Gabriel says, “We had lots of ops ongoing and I’ve been working to suspend them. I’ve had to extract people who’ve been undercover for years. It’s an absolute mess.”

 

“It sounds like you’ve been very stressed. How’ve you been sleeping? Are you eating right?”

 

“I don’t have time for any of that!” Gabriel shouts, “I’ve got shit to do you think I can just kick back while I have an entire department to manage? You think that shit can sit still? Well it can’t so I can’t either!”

 

“My concern is that if you don’t take care of yourself you’ll burn out.”

 

“That doesn’t matter!” Gabriel is standing now, hands curled into fists at his sides, “Maybe you can sit around and talk about feelings all day but I have things to do and if I so much as stumble it’s all going to go to pieces!”

 

“There is value in putting yourself first, you aren’t serving your people if you tear yourself apart.”

 

Gabriel grunts and sits back down on the couch, “You don’t understand at all.”

 

\---

 

_Moira O’Deorain, session 6_

 

“How’ve you been doing since Blackwatch was suspended?”

 

“Overwatch has requisitioned my services as a medic,” Moira says, “Now I treat mostly sprains or scrapes from training accidents, things any idiot with a first aid kit could do. I’m sure Overwatch is glad they have me on a short leash.”

 

“That seems to be a common theme for you, that people look down on you or hate you.”

 

“Because they _do_ ,” Moira says, slowly and forcefully, as if explaining something obvious to an unobservant child.

 

“Why is that?”

 

“Because they’re cowards who are afraid of me.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“Because they’re afraid of my work! Afraid of progress!”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“You’re like an _infant_ ,” Moira snarls, “Always asking why this or why that unable to accept simple truths when presented to you!”

 

“You don’t seem interested in why people might feel that way about you. You are clearly very intelligent, and passionate about your research, my concern is that - ”

 

“Does your concern have anything to do with whether or not I can return to my work or are you just being insufferable?”

 

“Is it so unbelievable that I want the best for you? My fear is that you are unwilling to examine your own behaviors and beliefs and by doing so you’re cutting yourself off from  potentially meaningful opportunities and relationships.”

 

Moira crosses her arms. “You really are just like everyone else.”

 

\---

 

_Jesse McCree, session 6_

 

“How’ve you been doing since Blackwatch was suspended?”

 

“Bored, mostly,” Jesse says, “Been going to the gym and the shooting range. Trying to stay busy with training and the like.”

 

“How’s that been working out?”

 

“Keeps me out of trouble. Getting a little stir-crazy, if I’m honest though.” Jesse suddenly tenses, “Uh, not, going-to-murder crazy, just restless, is all I meant.”

 

“I didn’t think that was the case. Were you afraid I’d think you were dangerous?”

 

“Ain’t that why they got you talking to us though? Make sure we don’t lose it and shoot up the whole base?”

 

“Do you think you will?”

 

“Well, no.”

 

“Then I’m not worried about you.”

 

“You’re awful trusting.”

 

“I think I know you well enough to know that you would never commit violence for its own sake. You’re someone with strong convictions and you’re concerned about the well-being of your fellow agents. I think you are someone worthy of trust.”

 

Jesse is visibly caught off-guard, “Honestly, don’t know what to say to that.”

 

\---

 

_Genji Shimada, session 6_

 

“Thank you for meeting me here instead of my usual meeting space. Is this a better setting for you?”

 

Genji looks around the commandeered conference room. The blinds are drawn on the window, and they’re seated at a round table in the center of the room.

 

“It is better I guess.” Genji says, tone neutral.

 

“What would you like to talk about today?”

 

Genji is quiet for a long time. This time, he seems to be gathering his thoughts.

 

“McCree wanted to talk to me the other day.”

 

“Did he? What did he say?”

 

“I do not know,” Genji says, shrugging, “I did not stay to hear him out.,” Genji looks up and glares, cybernetic eyes alight, “I was wondering if you put him up to it.”

 

“I cannot discuss any of my other patients with you. Why do you think I would put him up to that?”

 

Genji shrugs, “Seems like the kind of thing you would want.”

 

“But you didn’t.”

 

Genji stares at the carpet. There is a strange look on his face, “I do not know.”

 

“Don’t know what?”

 

Genji doesn’t answer.

 

\---

 

_Gabriel Reyes, session 7_

 

“Is there anything in particular you’d like to talk about? Anything troubling you?”

 

Gabriel considers the question. “Haven’t seen Morrison since this bullshit started.”

 

“Odd, don’t you work together?”

 

“Yeah, but we haven’t been in the same room together in a couple of months and the only things I hear from him are official messages. Fucking coward.”

 

“You’re angry with him, and not just about his response to the Venice incident.”

 

“ _Absolutely_ ,” Gabriel nearly growls the word, “I thought he’d have my back, that he’d stick up for me since I cleaned up Talon’s mess.”

 

“You feel like he’s betrayed you?”

 

Something goes out of Gabriel, drains away and leaving behind something hollow. He slumps into the couch and leans back to stare at the ceiling.

 

“What are you thinking about, Gabriel?”

 

“...It weighs on him,” Gabriel says, still staring above, “I saw him before we left for Venice. He was putting flags on all the coffins for all the people who died in the attack, getting them ready for the funerals. All by himself. Probably kept going after I left. Don’t know if you’ve ever gotten him in here - and I know you can’t tell me even if you did - but it’s hard on him being the face of Overwatch. When he first became Strike-Commander I thought great, I hate public relations shit and Jack’s great at that phony customer service smile people like, so this works out perfect. I’m starting to think I fell for that bullshit too, that maybe even with all the medals and that ugly fucking statue he wasn’t okay after all. I thought maybe if if I did things right, if I did my job right, that I’d be saving him from some of that grief. I thought...” Gabriel’s voice is small and quiet as it’s even been. He trails off and he’s staring off to one side as if seeing into something else. Then he shakes his head, the moment gone.

 

“I’m being stupid,” Gabriel mutters, running a hand down his face, “Forget I said anything.”

 

\---

 

_Moira O’Deorain, session 7_

 

“Is there anything in particular you’d like to talk about? Anything troubling you?”

 

“Right now, you are.”

 

“I don’t suppose there’s anything I can do about that.”

 

“Your silence would be preferable to whatever it is you’re plotting.”

 

“I suppose I can manage that.”

 

\---

 

_Jesse McCree, session 7_

 

“Is there anything in particular you’d like to talk about? Anything troubling you?”

 

“Nothing much,” Jesse says, staring at nothing. “Nothing much of anything’s been going on.”

 

“It seems like you’ve been struggling the past couple of weeks. Has the suspension of Blackwatch been hard on you?”

 

“I guess so.”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“I feel like we’ve just been...” Jesse pauses, struggling to articulate his thoughts, “Rotting? No, that’s not it. It’s like...” he trails off, and makes a frustrated sound, “Been trying to talk to everyone else, thought that might help but I’m not getting through. Reyes keeps saying everything’s fine but I know he don’t believe that, Moira don’t think anything’s wrong, and Genji won’t talk to me at all. Maybe I’m making a big deal out of nothing, I don’t know.”

 

“That sound very isolating.”

 

“Yeah, well, I’m the one being stupid about this. Should just leave it alone.”

 

\---

 

_Genji Shimada, session 7_

 

“What would you like to talk about today?”

 

Genji stares down at his feet. “There is... something that has been on my mind.”

 

“I’m listening, when you’re ready.”

 

Genji takes a deep breath, then another.

 

“McCree was very upset with Commander Reyes,” Genji starts, eyes on the carpet and his voice neutral, “I remember, in Venice, when we were heading to extraction, he said ‘we are just assassins now’. As if he expected anything else from being a black operations agent.” Genji turns his head to stare off to the side at the wall, “My clan taught me assassination as an art, and I knew even as a child I wanted nothing to do with it, with anything they did. It seems even dying was not enough to escape that life.”

 

“You feel trapped?”

 

Genji nods, the motion short and quick, “In this body, in this life.” Genji curls up a little, wraps his arms around his chest and tucks his legs in close to his body.

 

“...I know it’s hard for you to share your thoughts, and this sounds very painful for you. I’m proud of you for speaking up today.”

 

Genji says nothing.

 

“Do you feel better for sharing that with me?”

 

Genji is quiet again. “I do not know.”

 

\---

 

_Gabriel Reyes, session 8_

 

“Really thought I was going to be more excited about reaching the end of this,” Gabriel says, this time laying down on the couch with his feet propped up on the armrest, “As in, I was planning on bringing in some champagne and glass and chug fancy booze on your couch. I was going to be a real asshole about the whole thing” Gabriel lets out a long, deep breath. “Now I’m just fucking tired. We’re just sitting here talking for hours and it’s _exhausting_ , how does that even work?”

 

“It’s easy to underestimate the toll our emotions can take on us.”

 

Gabriel groans, “Please don’t make me talk about feelings anymore.”

 

“Not if you don’t want to. Do you feel our work has been helpful for you at all?”

 

Gabriel runs his hands down his face. “Look, I don’t know. I just want to get back to work. I hate just sitting around.”

 

\---

 

_Moira O’Deorain, session 8_

 

“It seems our time has reached its end,” Moira sits up straight with her hands folded in her lap, “I hope I’ve made my case and you will approve me for continued operations.”

 

“I hope you feel we’ve had productive and meaningful conversations during our time.”

 

“There’s no need to pretend with me,” Moira says, waving a hand dismissively, “You said yourself you were hired to evaluate us, you do not need to play tricks on me to obtain results.”

 

“Maybe the best way to evaluate you was to have an honest conversation, to understand what you feel and why.”

 

“ _Please_ ,” Moira rolls her eyes, “Spare me. It doesn’t matter what anyone feels about something, only the results. You should be smart enough to know that.”

 

\---

 

_Jesse McCree, session 8_

 

Jesse fidgets today, keeps glancing around as if looking for something.

 

“You seem anxious, what’s on your mind?”

 

“...It’s fair to say you can’t tell me what your report to the Strike-Commander is gonna say, right?” Jesse asks.

 

“Right.”

 

“But it’s not like we won’t find out real soon anyway, we’ll either get deployed again or we won’t.”

 

“Correct. I hope you understand that whatever the outcome, it is not a judgment on your value as a person, same for your coworkers. Any negative outcome is not permanent, it only means that there are concerns, but those concerns can be addressed. Whether that means you continue to work with me or the Strike-Commander chooses something different I can’t say.”

 

“Part of me feels like you’re playing a trick on me, but mostly I think you’re being honest,” Jesse says, “I think you mean it when you say stuff about not casing judgment, or that people can change. Except I feel like it’s already too late.”

 

“Too late for what?”

 

Jesse leans forward and lowers his voice, as if afraid someone will overhear, “Listen, I wanna go back to field work and I’m sure the rest do too, but nothing’s felt quite right since Venice. Even if you do tell Morrison to send us back out that won’t mean a thing, something’ll still be wrong, or broken or missing or...” Jesse is silent, and starts to fidget again, he doesn’t seem to know what to do with his hands,  “Don’t know, just, I got a bad feeling about all of this. Something bad’s just around the corner. Don’t know what’s gonna happen, but it’s been coming for a while.”

 

“What are you afraid of?”

 

“I don’t know,” Jesse admits, no longer hiding his fear, “I just can’t shake the feeling that there’s a shift for the worse coming and there’s nothing I can do to stop it.”

 

\---

 

_Genji Shimada, session 8_

 

“Are you leaving?” Genji asks, the first time he’s initiated a conversation in this setting.    

 

“I’ve worked for Overwatch for some years now, I’ll still be a part of the organization though I believe my time working with your department is over. Why do you ask?”

 

Genji says nothing.

 

“Would you like to continue working with me?”

 

There is a very long pause. “Maybe?” Genji finally says, but seems to regret it immediately. “Maybe.”

 

“Here’s the number for my Overwatch office. If you would like to, you can get in touch with me and we can continue to work together. Dr. Zielger also has my information and she can contact me for you if that would be more comfortable for you. You’re always welcome here.”

 

\---

 

Afterwards, some things happen. Other things don’t happen.

 

Gabriel breaks into Jack’s office, their shouting could be heard down the hall.

 

Moira isn’t surprised, but returns to what work she has.

 

Jesse doesn't sleep.

 

Genji doesn't make the call.


End file.
